Resembling Past
by Random-Tale
Summary: Klaus is back in town, So are the rest of the originals. Henrik Is the key to end this battle. Ester has a plan to kill her own children and to eliminate Caroline. Innocent people are living a town of death. Ghosts, vampires, werewolfs, witches, travelers. It's not a battle of survival anymore it's a battle of vengances. It's war. Guest who has to stop them? KLAROLINE. And Daroline
1. Reunited

It's nice to be writing stories again. This might be a story with many chapters or just a one-shot. That depends on what you think about it. Anyway, this is a Klaroline fan fiction and it is based 10 years from the actual stories. Caroline will be 27 but appearance haven't changed, maybe just how they dress.

It starts with the present. Oh, and the flashbacks might have some flashbacks. See what I mean? If you don't, then figure it out.

So, if I make spelling or grammar mistakes, don't be hesitate to correct me in the comments or reviews or whatever you call it. Sorry if I'm being rude, or if I have bad manners. But that aside Hope you enjoy my fan fiction!

P.S.

The curved writing is just what they are thinking. I don't know what it's called. Please tell me in the reviews.

* * *

**Resembling Past**

Caroline was sitting on the bus. Listening to 'Almost is never enough' by Ariana Grande. She was looking out the window, thinking of him.

_It's been 10 years, when will you come back? I've miss you, klaus_

Her phone suddenly rang, She got a message from Damon:

**_Meet me at Mystic Church Now, come alone. _**

"Alone?" She mumbled. She noticed she nearly pasted the church. She hurriedly stood up, and press the stop button. She jumped off the bus and yelled out, "Thank you!" She was wearing heels so it made it hard to run. She quickly took it off and ran to the gates. It was already 8:00 PM so the stars were shinning brightly. She ran across the soft grass and stopped when she got to the door. Caroline was panting repeatedly, all she could hear was her breath going in and out. Even with her vamp hearing she could only hear herself and the suspense around her. A soft loud wind brushed against her face.

She slowly opened the door. Halfway through, all kinds of questions were intruding her mind. Her breath caught in hesitation.

The dooring was fully open. Her jaw dropped and she nearly passed out. She felt the warmth of her tears against her cold cheek. "Klaus," she mumbled. A grin came to her lips. Klaus smiled and replied "Hello love."

Caroline dropped her phone. A crack form on it. Klaus held out a bouquet of roses in his hand. Caroline sped off to hug him. Her tears wouldn't stop, Klaus gave her a smile, "I told you I'll come back." Caroline just hugged him tighter. Klaus saw Caroline's phone, "that was a waste of a very expensive phone though." Caroline pulled back. "Where have you been?" She asked, Klaus was surprised at how serious she said it. But he ignored it anyway, "oh you know, on a little adventure," he replied.

Caroline laughed quietly, smiles gently, gave him short glance and said, "Your an idiot, you know that." Klaus looked at her his eyes locked with hers and said, "that sounded like it was a statement than a question."

Caroline kissed him gently and pulled away quickly, " I've miss you," she mumbled. Klaus just shot her a glance.

Damon was leaning against the wall outside the church. He didn't like seeing Caroline depressed and not focused. He knew She cried every single night. That's why he called Klaus and begged him to come back. He was ready go leave, he took one more glance inside, and grinned. Klaus texted him a message that said, 'thank you, I appreciated what you did.'

Damon grinned and sped off straight home.

* * *

Author's notes: so, what do you think? Should I continue or just leave it at that?


	2. Mixed Feelings

To answer your question, AmberMissRandom, yes they are still Vampires.

I'm glad some of you are reading this. I'm more than honored to continue this story. The first third of this chapter is focused on Daroline, sorry Klaroline fans, BUT I promise that there WILL be karoline next chapter. Maybe.

* * *

**Resembling Past**

_**Chapter 2: mixed feelings**_

Damon sat on the couch, drinking his 3rd Bourbon, or was it the 4th already?

Different kinds of questions were crowding his head. For some reason, he felt Jealousy when he saw Caroline and Klaus together, but also happy that Caroline saw the love of her life again. But For some twisted reason, the thought of Klaus made him want to _kill_.

Every single time he drank a shot he would remember Caroline crying in the corner of her room. Sobbing quietly, hopping that no one, NO ONE will notice. but Damon will always does. "Caroline," he mumbled, he knew no one heard him say Caroline's name. He was friends with Caroline, and that pissed him off. He wanted to be more than that. He wanted klaus out of Caroline's head. But Caroline understood him, she was a friend, he didn't want to lose that . He didn't want to break his friendship with her. He wanted Caroline to be always by his side. He was confused for that he felt some kind of hatred torwards Klaus and mixed feelings for Both of them.

_What are this mixed feelings._

_Damon heard a knock on the door. He looked at it curiously and vamp ran to it, He opened the door foolishly and frowned when he saw who it was. "Elena," he said. Elena looks at him seriously. "Klaus is back and we need to kill him once and for all." Stated Elena. "Sorry to disapoint you but I'm in no mood to think." Damon sat down drinking his 5th bourbon, (can't believe he's still not watsed.) "Damon, please, help us stake him with this white oak stake, It's the last one." Complained Elena. "which, in other words, it's our last chance." Damon frowned. Damon Suddenly turned around. Elena looked at him curiously."There's someone else in here," whispered damon._

_"Finally!" Came another familiar voice. Elena noticed immediatly who it was. Her eyes widen. Sunlight came through the window and a familiar blonde hair was revealed. "Rebekah," said Damon. "Hello, nice to see you bloody vampires once again," she said it with a smirk on her lips._

_"look, it's an original who is unwelcomed." smirked damon. "What are you doing here?" questioned Elena. Rebekah's eyebrow rose up, "Didn't Caroline tell you?" She asked with surprised in her tone. "tell us what?" A curious Damon asked. _

_"Rebekah!" Damon and elena turned to see who it was._

_"There you are, i've been looking for you everywhere. Caroline told me to tell you that we should meet her at Mystic grill." Matt ordered. " Got it," said Rebekah while picking up her back on the side table. " Give me a ride, will you?" She asked. Matt looked at her, " your an original vampire why would you need a ride?"_

_"See, that wasn't exactly a 'no' or a 'yes'," she stated. "Fine, hop in." Damon and Elena looked at each other and back at the door. they realised that Matt and Rebekah already drove off. "What just happed?" Damon rhetoricly asked._

_Rebekah was smiling happily, but it quickly disappeared when she saw Matt's face. she stared at him with an apologic look on her face. She knew what he was thinking about. "Lisen, about the other night, I-" she was cut off by matt, "It doesn't matter, let's just forget about it, okay?" He said it without even looking at her. Rebekah looked at him one more time before glaning out the window. There was an awkward minute of silence. "We're here." Matt tried to break the silence. Rebekah quickly opened the door and carefuly steped out the car._

_"How bloody long has it been since I been here?" She said while looking at the door to the bar. Matt casted a shory glare and commented, "8 years and 6 months." Rebekah stared curiously at Matt, " You counted that?" She asked with surprise in her voice. Matt ignored the question and went in, " Are you coming or what?" He asked rhetoricly. Rebekah started walking slowly then faster by step. _

_They both walked in and Rebakah sighed heavily Matt looked at her thinking if she lose her manners. "Brings back memories doesn't it?" asked matt. Rebekah grinned at and "found her, fifth Table to the right," she said and rushed to Caroline with Matt right behind her. _

_"There you are!" Caroline said it with annoyance in her tone. "Yes, here are. Now what do you want?" Rebekah was mysteriously irritated. "I want your opinon on something," Matt and Rebekah looked at each other and said unison, "what?" "You see," Caroline started smoothly but was cut off by Matt and Rebekah's actions, Matt was nervousy tapping his fingers and Rebekah was figiting with her shirt. Caroline rose her brow and narrowed her eyes, "alright, what the hell is going on?" Caroline asked quite worried but curious. "What do you mean?" Matt asked nervously. "Well, you tell me, You are worried that i might find out something you've been keeping from me," Caroline said quite Annoyed. "What are are you talking about, and why are you so angry?" Rebekah questioned carefully, not dropping any hints. "i don't know!" Yelled Caroline, "I can tell that you two are keeping something from me, like for days or maybe even weeks." "we are not keeping anything from you!" Matt was still calm, but was determind to keep Caroline from kmowing. Caroline was close to losing herself. Matt and Rebekah exchanged glances. Caroline shot both of them a deadly stare, which was rare. Finally she got it, she knew what they were hinding. " You sons of bitches!" She yelled out, "You slept together!" _


	3. Unchangeable Mistakes

Hey, if I got spelling or grammar mistakes, don't hesistate to ask.

Sorry readers but this chapter is about Matt and Rebekah.

Remember when I promised you that I'll fit in some Klaroline in here, well, sorry I wanted to put some interesting story in here. Hope you like it!

Forgive me if This is a short chapter.

* * *

**Resembling Past**

**Unchangeable Mistakes**

"Wha-No! We didn't sleep together!" Rebekah tried her hardest to get Caroline to believe her, she signaled Matt to tell Caroline that they didn't do it. "Right, Matt?" She continued, "Yeah, trust me Caroline we didn't." He confusingly nervously beamed. "Stop yelling, we are at a Bar, with PEOPLE," she whispered but it was like she was screaming. "look just stop asking us about it, ok?" Ordered Matt.

"Fat chance, I'll stop asking when you admit to me that you SLEPT together," complained Caroline. "Look, we'll tell you later in the woods, and why are we talking about this anyway" Matt changed the subject. "Yeah, you wanted our opinions on something?" Rebekah carefully stayed away from THAT subject. "Oh, right, that," Caroline shook her head and nervously laughed . "Ahh, yeah about that, let's just forget about that, It matter," now caroline was the one who was figiting. Rebekah smirked and grinned a little, "hmm, What happed?" She didn't even try to hide the joy of the thought of yelling at Caroline, sure she was her best friend but Caroline sometimes pissed her off.

Caroline shot her a deadly, fierce glare and questioned, "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Although she already the answer she wanted Rebekah to say it straight to her face. "Well, considering you were literally screaming at us earlier, and I can yell at you with a reason, then yes, I am." Rebekah was eager to get her revenge. Caroline scoffed, and smirked like a bitch, Rebekah mimicked her grin but acted more lady like. Caroline was already regretting was she said earlier for she does not want to be yelled at.

"What did you Want to tell us, Caroline?" Rebekah was looking straight into Caroline's eyes, trying to compell her. Her eyes dialated. "Nice try, Bekah I'm on Vervain." Teased Caroline. "Look Care, let's get Matt to decide if you should be punished." Rebekah was grinning like an Idiot. "Fine," Caroline copied Rebekah's grin but her's was much more fierce. "MATT!" The two blondes Screamed in unison. Matt looked at the two blondes, with his mind gone blank. He only replied with, "If I pick one side, one of you will get mad at me." He stated, " and to be honest, You two are the only ones I fear." An idea suddenly popped into Matt's head, he grinned mischieviously. "But," he paused dramaticly, "How about you two complete about who can get more signiture Than each other?"

"You might be a clever bastard Matt," Rebekah stated, "but that **_is_** your most stupid plan, yet." Caroline continued Rebekah's sentence. "I was gonna say 'idiotic', but yeah 'stupid' works." Teased Rebekah, Caroline gave her a 'shut up' glare and sarcasticly smirked.

"Come on, at lease but help me get signitures For the fesival," begged matt. " sorry, matt, but we gotta past." Rebekah said. "We'll help you later, See ya!" Waved Caroline. 'Damn it," mumbled Matt. As soon as the two blondes walked out of the grill, Matt frowned when he heard Vicki's voice, he looked around looking for her but found nothing.

Caroline kept casting short glares at Rebekah. Every now and then Rebekah would sigh because she found it very Irritating, but Caroline wa more annoyed for she would want to ask her something but the words never came to mind.

She shot her another short glance, until finally Rebekah said something, " will you please stop doing that!" She screamed , "it's irritating!" "well, sorry, I was just wondering whenyou and matt will get together," admitted Caroline. She noticed Rebekah blush immediatly,"I noticed you're flustered, Miss Mikaelson," she teased. "Shut your bloody mouth, will you!" She said while blushing widely, "Matt and I will not get together, we only did it Once!" She got extremely Embarressed."Matt And I," Caroline said foolishly. "Shut it!" Screamed Rebekah.

"alright, but Tell me the truth," Caroline paused to get Rebekah's attention, "do you love Matt?" Rebekah looked at her truthfully and admitted, "i do."

Caroline Smiled and her eyes were shinning brightly with happinest. Rebekah Smiled but it disappeared quickly, "but," started reRebekah, and Caroline mimicked her frown. "what ?" She said. "I'm afraid i can't tell him now," Rebekah's etes were watering. "why?" Asked Caroline.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls in a hour, and so is Nicklaus." Rebekah's tears were slowly driping down her cheeks. "But Klais just got here, and you-you just got used to Mystic Falls." Caroline 's eyes were flowing with endless tears. "It's not too late for you to say Goodbye, but it is for me." " tHank you for telling me," Caroline vamp run to The Mikaelson's mansion, but stopped when she got 2 meters away from Rebekah, "tell Matt how you feel, it's never too _late."_ ReBekah smiled when Caroline was out of sight and mumbled, " Now i know what Nik can see in you."

Rebekah looked back at the door and took one step. All those times she thought of Matt Were coming back to her. It scares her that she never loved anyone as crazy as this. She never felt this way towards Stefan or even Marcel. It scares her that he used to date her Best-friend. But now it's different, That bestfriend, Caroline had let him Go.

Rebekah's heart was beating faster and faster as she walked to the door. Her eyes were dialating repeatedly. She was breathing heavily. Her hand reach the doorknob and she opened it slowly. The smoothing sound of classical music rang in her ears, the coldnest of the air conditioning felt nothing, her emotions overwhelmed her.

She walked slowly to that table, Heart pounded fast. Matt saw Rebekah and he looked quite worried. He stood up and asked, "hey, what's wrong?" "nothing," She lied. "Come on, tell me, don't lie." Matt tried to comfort her even though she didn't need it. Her breath caught in anticipation.

"Ok Matt, listen closely, Meet me at the woods tonight 6:30 sharp, Come alone." Her hurried voice slowed down when a familiar Face caught Rebekah's attention. "Umm... OK, see you later," Matt said awkwardly, Rebekah just faked a smiled as a reply. Matt stepped out the grill and and jumped into his Truck.

Caroline was finally at the Mickealson Mansion. She stood outside the door and knocked. No-one answered and the door was open. She stepped inside and foolishly yelled, "Sorry to barge in, but I'm coming Inside!" She walked slowly torwards the living room where klaus usually draws. Her foot was stomping heavily against the hard wooden floor, her breath caught in hesitation. "Klaus!" She started yelling out, "Klaus!" "klaausssss!"

"Your footsteps are loud enough for me to hear, sweetheart." Caroline heard a familiar voice, her eyes wided, "Klaus? she said gently. "You there?" "me right here love," he steped into the hallway. "Now, did you want something?" He asked.

Rebekah watched as Matt left the grill, she saw a suspicious, familiar face walked past her. Her eyes froze as she memorized that moment he died, when she remembered how Nik told him How _he _died, she could picture it in her head, skin burning, Hurt showing in his eyes, screaming and yelling and _pain. _She saw a child beside him, a 10 year old, grinning with mischief.

She walked fast torwards them, slowing down by each heavy step. She stared hard at the two boys, happily chatting to each other. she stopped for a second thinking if a child is allowed in this Bar, or is the Grill a bar or a family dinner. But she didn't have time for that, she had to make sure if those two really were _them._

When she got to them she nervously said, " excuse me," They turned around, ger mouth fell open, her eyes started to water, her hands dropped from where they were.

_Her whole body frozen._

The small boy looked at her, eyes full of hope, "My name is Henrik," Rebekah's fists clutched into a ball, turning white. Rebekah slightly opened her mouth, letting a small whimper escape, She whispered,

_"Kol."_

* * *

Author's notes:

Heeeeeyy! Kol is back!

Excuse me? Umm, isn't he suposed to be dead?

Next chapter is mostly about planning the festival.

R&R

Ok, i don't know why i said that, i don't know what the other R means. I mean the other R means Review but what about the other R what does it mean?

SOMEONE TELL ME! PLEASE!

And if i got spelling or grammar mistakes (which im sure i do) please don't hesistate to point it out! BYE!


	4. Complicated Reletionships

**I know this is too late but just to make everything clear, I don't own The Vampire Diaries and if i did, i wouldn't be on fanfiction. Duhhh! Oh, and remember when i promised that this chapter wil be about planning the festival, well sorry, it isn't. Damn, i'm terrible at keeping promises.**

**BTW, for those who don't know, Henrik is Rebekah's little brother. The one who got killed by the werewolf. Remember? If you don't, well i don't care. Review! If any of you even reads this.**

* * *

_**Resembling Past**_

**Chapter 4: Complicated Reletionships**

Rebekah's mouth fell open. Her heart stopped beating, she couldn't feel her hands, her legs, her whole body was frozen. She lost her senses. It was a second that lasted forever and A time where everything stopped.

The clock stopped ticking.

People stopped moving.

Her mind stopped thinking.

The earth stopped spinning.

Her heart stopped beating.

Her blood stopped running in her viens.

Her lungs stopped breathing.

Her emotions overflowed in that one second.

This was a moment she couldn't survive.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**  


"Promise?" His voice was heartbroken. Rebekah smiled warmly and said, "I promise, I vow to protect you, forever." Henrik wiped off his tears with finger and smiled back at Rebekah. Henrik always was close to Rebekah, they were closer than anyone in the family."Hey sis," Henrik suddenly frown and looked at Rebekah, he leaned in to hug her, he whispered warmly, "Your the best sister in the planet." Rebekah only held him tightly in return. Henrik opened his mouth to say something, "Thank you Bekah."

I'll never let anyone hurt you.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Rebekah told me that you're leaving town tonight," Caroline carefully examined his reaction. It lost of hope and full of hurt and pain. Caroline froze in spot thinking of all the possibilities that could happen. Klaus's smile disappeared in an instant. "She told you?" Caroline looked at him with betrayal in her eyes and she questioned, "why?" Caroline looked at him eager to get some answers. Klaus stayed quiet.

He didn't even looked at her when she asked that question. "Don't leave, please." Her voice sounded weak. "Klaus?" She asked, "Klaus," "Klaus, Answer me!" She warned. "Do you really want to know?" his voice was dark. Caroline looked at him, her eyes shinning brightly of tears. Her hands clutching her shirt, biting her lower lip, she ordered, "Just tell me." Klaus's eyes Darkened, he was lost. "Fine," He said. "I-" he tried to finish his sentence but he was cut off by the sound of the door breaking and the voice of his little brother.

"Now, if you want our dearest sister alive you better find Katherine and bring her to me," his voice sounded dark and cheeky."I thouht you were dead." Klaus stated. "Turns out I found a loop." He said, "Remember what mother said?" He paused dramaticly, "Every spell has a loop hole." KLaus frowned and he headed straight to the point. "Listen Kol, if you want a challenge, just say so yourself," Klaus's tone sound like he didn't even care, he didn't know if he should be happy that his conversation with Caroline was cut off or annoyed. " Kill her, I don't even care," Klaus tried to stay stronger. "kill Rebekah? You can't!" Yelled Caroline, klaus looked at her. He saw that her eyes was full of hurt and betrayal. Klaus's mouth fell open and his eyes went black.

_'Dammit, Caroline,"_he thought, _'fine'_

"let her go, Kol, you know you don't stand a chance," smirked Klaus. Kol's brow rose up, "Well, That was a quick change of mind," stated Kol. He casted a quick glance at Caroline over Klaus's shoulders. He was amazed, he knew klaus never loved someone that could change his mind in a flash. "You really love this girl, don't you Nik," his voice sounded interested and surprised. He noticed the two blush instantly. A smirk appeared in his lips, "I'm amazed"

He walked towards Caroline, he looked straight into her light blue eyes. "Please don't move," his eyes dilated. Kol placed his fingers on Caroline's chin. Klaus panicked, but his body didn't meet his demands, he warned lightly,"Kol."

Kol smirked one last time and leaned towards Caroline's lips. He felt heaviness on his cheek as he realised that Caroline slapped. "Nice try playboy, I'm on vervain." Caroline grinned and glared at Kol. "Interesting, A fierce one," he paused to look at his brother, "sounds like my type of girl." Klaus glared at him as an another warning, "Say another word and I'll tear your limbs apart." Caroline hid a grin when she heard him say that.

"Easy brother, all i want is katherine and i'll let our darest sister go." he said still smiling, "After i have her, i'll leave, i don't want any trouble," he looked at Caroline over his shoulder, "maybe i'll even take her." He said directing his finger on Caroline. Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes. Klaus's eye's was loaded with anger. "Please, you already got trouble Kol, mel" Started Caroline. "Hey, that hurt!" Complained Kol with his Hand over his heart, "hope it did." replied Caroline. Kol grinned. "If you find Kathrine, take her to Fell's church and hand her to the Witch waiting there." He smiled one last time and in an blink of an eye he was gone.

"It's 6:47 where is she?" Matt walked around in circles, sighing every 5 seconds. The sky was getting darker, he focused his gaze on his watch, one look in each 30 seconds. "What does she want to talk about amyway?" His foot was tapping repeatedly. He looked around for Rebekah. He saw a tree had fallen down so he walked towards it and sat down. Matt sigh one last time and played a little game on his phone called 'dumb ways to die' he got 12685 points. He sended Rebekah a message asking : 'where are you?' He turned off his phone and waited patientlt for rebekah. Matt heard the sounds off leaves being crushed and the footsteps coming towards him. He grinned and said, "Finally."

He looked at the spot were he's supposed to see her. No one came out, not even a thing, he sighed once more and he turned around. His eyes wided and he took a step back. Matt didn't see Rebekah, but he did see, "Esther." He was about to run away until everything went black.

Rebekah's eyes slowly fluttered open, she groaned in pain. She felt the coldnest of the stone floor beneath her hands. She rose her head, everything seems blurred, her vision wasn't clear but she made out the long bars of steel infront of her and marks of dried blood on the cemet floor, some were even on the walls. "What the bloody hell?" Her voice sounded weak and confused. Her memories of how she got here was lost. Rebekah looked at her surroundings. When she tried to move, something tugged on her wrist. She glanced at her hands, it was handcuffed with steel chains attached to the wall behind her. She tried to pull it off, a groan escaped. She tried it again and her skin burned constantly. "What the-" realization invaded her mind, "vervain?" Rebekah's voice grew worried.

Rebekah pulled and pulled then came the painfull screams. She rest her head on the wall behind her, and dropped her legs to the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut and open them. Rebekah clutched her head in confusion her wrist connected with the handcuffs which caused her to grip her head even tigher. Rebekah, for the first time in her life, wanted his brother to save her. She just sat there wiating for something to happened, everything kept quiet all she could hear was the sound of her own heart beating. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes again to remember what happened. She quinted with her eyes close and her nails were making marks on the floor. Her memories was clearing one by one, until EVERYTHING was clear. She saw kol and- Her mouth opened in shock and her eyes wided, her breathing became much heavier and her lips parted to say one word, "Henrik."

Matt awoke finding himself surrounded by pools of blood. His eyes wided, he found himself clutching the freash blood. He started backing himself to the egde of the room. His pants was soaked in blood, blood from innocent people. As he was nearly at that ege, his hands felt flesh, he slowly turned around with his heart beating fast. Matt's eyes dialated at the sight, tears began to fall. Infront of him was Vicki's body, with her unbelievingly fresh skin drowned in blood.

Rebekah's skin burned, vervained handcuff incontact with her wrist and the metal bars was also vervained. It hurts, but she had to break out, "I need to get out of here, Caroline's in trouble!" She had to get out, for Caroline.

* * *

That isn't much of a cliffhanger is it? So, what did you think of this chapter?

So if i got and errors, tell me. And, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks! Till next time.


End file.
